HADDA
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: [Shonen-ai]


_**Comentarios de la autora**_: hola a todas/os!! Pues sí, parece que no estaba muerta como todos pensábais n..n Para los que no seais de España, habéis de saber que el retraso se debe al comienzo de las clases en septiembre, que me han tenido ocupada hasta ahora. Además ciertos problemas con internet que... En fin, vuelvo con una promesa de seguir mis fics, y como disculpa os regalo este short-fic (o quizá sea multific, no sé no sé) a todos los que me leéis, pero especialmente a mi Neko-chan y a Nuriko Sakuma, que me han dado el último "empujoncito" que me faltaba para volver a escribir (aunque ellas no lo sepan).

* * *

**H.A.D.D.A**

**E**ra una cárcel de bonita forma, parecida a la jaula de un pájaro, pero no por eso más agradable. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, tan fría y amenazante que no se atrevía a pasar la mano entre las barras de oro. Desconsolado, sólo podía esperar a que algo ocurriera, ya fuera bueno o malo.

Su secuestrador se mantenía siempre entre las sombras, ocultando su rostro y hablando con voz dulce y suave, aunque definitivamente masculina. Era algo que no entendía, cómo podía hablarle de ese modo cuando le estaba privando de su libertad?

Había sido amigo de su secuestrador, se conocían desde pequeños y nunca hubiera esperado esto de él. Quizá por eso no podía odiarle, porque sabía que nunca haría algo así si no hubiera tenido un motivo de peso. Pero se negaba a decirle el motivo, en lugar de eso explicaba cuentos y leyendas de lo más variadas.

A él no le desagradaban esas historias, pero las hubiera disfrutado más en otras circumstancias. En su lugar favorito, por ejemplo, al lado del río tan grande que cruzaba el Gran Bosque, acompañado del canto de los pájaros y...

Al recordarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y ésta vez no pudo hacer nada para detenerlas. Resbalaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas, dejando un rastro húmedo en su suave piel.

-Porqué lloras? -preguntó suavemente la voz de su amigo entre las sombras, sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-Hecho de menos el bosque -susurró como respuesta-. Y el también me hecha de menos, puedo sentirlo. Se está muriendo por mi culpa, por favor, déjame salvarle.

Finalmente le vio, acercándose a su jaula de oro.

-Es que no lo entiendes? Eres tan puro, tan frágil... Si te quedas aquí yo te protegeré de las injusticias del mundo. No dejaré que nada malo cruze la puerta de esta sala.

Inclinándose, las manos de su amigo cruzaron el espacio entre dos barras doradas y le acariciaron el rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas. Los ojos negros como la oscuridad que le rodeaba brillaban con preocupación.

-Sólo quiero protegerte...

Los ojos negros le atraían como la abeja es atraida por la miel, y se encontró inclinándose ligeramente hacia las barras. Suaves labios rozaron los suyos durante un breve instante, y luego besaron su frente.

-Sé que tus intencionas son buenas, Wufei, pero esta no es la solución apropiada. Por favor, si me quieres de verdad, déjame marchar.

-No. -dijo firmemente el chico de ojos negros-.Si lo hago podrías resultar herido, o corrumpido por la maldad que hay fuera de estas paredes. No, no puedo hacerlo. Pero...

-Wufei -suspiró el prisionero mientras pequeñas lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas-, yo confío en ti. Contigo a mi lado no le temo a nada, y nunca han habido secretos entre nosotros. De qué tienes miedo?

Hubo un silencio. El chico de ojos negros seguía acariciando el suave rostro del otro, marávillandose con la suavidad de su piel. Finalmente abrió los labios.

-Cuando... cuando estás en... en el bosque. Es cómo si nada más te importara, pareces perderte en él, y él te abraza y te quiere, y temo que un día no salgas de él. Eso me mataría de dolor, pues tu pérdida haría que la vida pareciera vacía y sin significado alguno.

-Pero yo te amo, Wufei -dijo el chico-. Más que al bosque y que mi vida. Siempre que me quieras volveré a ti, te lo prometo, y no es necesaria esta cárcel para mantenerme a tu lado.

Finalmente convencido, el chico de ojos negros abrió la puerta de la jaula dorada, cogiendo al otro chico entre sus brazos.

-Siempre te querré a mi lado, Duo -dijo besando la larga trenza del chico-.Pero... de verdad tu amor es tan fuerte para perdonarme todo lo que te he hecho?

El chico de ojos violetas asintió, secandose las lágrimas restantes con el dorso de la mano.

-Tus intenciones eran buenas, Wufei, aunque el modo de llevarlas a cabo no era el correcto, no querías hacerme daño alguno.

El de cabellos negros como la noche cubrió el rostro del otro con multitud de besos llenos de amor.

-Salgamos de aquí -susurró, y sin esperar la respuesta de Duo le cogió entre sus fuertes brazos, marchando a grandes pasos de la oscura habitación. Por encima del hombro de Wufei, Duo miró por última vez su jaula dorada y sonrió.

Andaron por anchos pasillos de márbol blanco, algunos con ventanas que daban a jardines y otros que tenían espléndidos cuadros de guerreros. Cuando pasaron por lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, dos soldados que allí estaban de guardia decidieron acompañarles, compartiendo miradas sorprendidas. Al cabo de poco tiempo, el mago del palacio, vestido con el traje de seda roja oriental característico de su gremio, se unió a los dos soldados.

Nadie dijo nada, pero las miradas interrogantes que se pasaban los tres aumentaban. Duo lo observó y, aunque se moría de ganas de conocer a más gente, no podía decir nada. Ahora que había salido de su jaula dorada, sentía el dolor del bosque más fuerte que nunca, y le desgarraba el interior. Debió soltar un gemido, pues Wufei apretó los brazos fuertemente a su alrededor y apresuró el paso, mientras que el mago rubio finalmente se decidía a hablar.

-Esto... Perdone que le moleste, Emperador, pero... es un hadda lo que tiene entre los brazos? Y si es así, qué le ocurre? Es el hada del bosque que rodea el palacio? Es su ausencia en él lo que ha causado la muerte de éste? -sus preguntas no parecían tener fin.

Wufei no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

-Quatre, ya sabes que no hace falta que me trates con tanto respeto, y lo mismo va por vosotros dos, Heero y Trowa. Sí, es el hadda del bosque, pero mi estupidez y egoismo le arrancaron de él y ahora sólo espero que se puedan recuperar ambos. Debemos llevarle al bosque lo antes posible -al decir estas palabras su mirada se oscureció al pensar en las consecuencias de lo que podía ocurrir si no lo conseguía.

-En ese caso, déjame que te ayude, amigo -dijo Trowa, adelantándose y empezando a abrir las puertas, seguido de cerca por Heero, que iba apartando a los sirvientes y nobles que se encontraban por los pasillos.

Finalmente llegaron a una de las puertas del palacio que daba directamente al bosque. Al traspasarla Duo movió ligeramente una de sus puntiagudas orejas, tal y como hace un gatito al escuchar un sonido, y trató de ponerse de pie. Al notar sus intenciones, Wufei le ayudó a sostenerse, viendo que el hadda temblaba ligeramente.

Una excalamación del mago le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia el bosque. Del árbol más cercano a la puerta salía, lentamente y con mucho trabajo, una figura delgada y de aspecto rompedizo, que parecía salir del núcleo del árbol. Tenía unos ojos pequeños y negros, y la cara larga y arrugada, como la de un anciano. En lugar de cabellos en la cabeza y la barba, tenía raíces y como piernas y brazos, ramas.

-Es... es el espíritu del bosque? -preguntó Quatre a nadie en particular. Los otros tres no respondieron, estaban demasiado ocupados mirando con ojos sorprendidos al extraño ser.

Con dificultad, el espíritu empezó a andar, tropezándose ligeramenente con cada paso que daba. Duo empezó a dirigirse hacia él con dificultad pero aún así tan rápido como podía. Mordiéndose el labio para no ayudarle, pues sabía que esto debía hacerlo el hadda sólo, Wufei observó como los dos seres avanzaban el uno hacia el otro.

Y cuando los delgados brazos del espíritu ampezaban a rodear a Duo, éste susurró una sola palabra, que alivió completamente el corazón de Wufei.

-Padre...

Cuando los dos se tocaron, las transparentes y delicadas alas de Duo aparecieron, brillando con más fuerza que nunca. El espíritu movió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra. En lugar de eso, un sonido suave y melodioso que provenía del bosque se escuchó. Duo parecía entenderlo, porqué asentía suavemente de vez en cuando.

-Creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos -dijo Heero alzando una ceja.

-Ya lo creo -añadió Trowa sonriendo ligeramente-, esta es una historia que va a pasar de generación en generación a partir de ahora.

Wufei se sonrojó, pero no apartó su vista de la figura vestida en blancas ropas que abrazaba al espíritu. Ahora estaba más tranquilo. Los celos que le cegaban el corazón cada vez que el hadda había tenido que dejarle para volver al bosque se disiparon rápidamente al descubrir que Duo veía al Espíritu sólo como un padre. Y ahora que esos celos, los mismos que le habían llevado a encerrar a Duo, ya no estaban, algo enorme y brillante y puro reemplazaba su lugar.

-Creo que a partir de ahora habrán muchas más cosas que explicar, amigo Trowa.

**O W A R I (?)**

* * *

_**Sobre el título**:_ cuando guardé el fic lo guardé como "hadda" por accidente, y me parecio intrigante por un motivo que no puedo acabar de imaginar, así que decidí que un hada hombre se llamaría hadda. Si me da por seguirlo, supongo que acabaré por encontrarle un significado. Me gusta que todo tenga sentido n..n

_**Laie Himura de Fanel ......2004**_


End file.
